


A Break

by Patronoftheravens



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patronoftheravens/pseuds/Patronoftheravens
Summary: Tooth rotting fluff-let. Enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatchHap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchHap/gifts).



It was quiet on the Tartarus. They’d long since cleaned the bodies of its skeleton crew from the ship. Felix and Locus claimed the captain’s cabin for their own, Felix did most of the claiming.  
“God forbid I sleep on another fucking bunk,” He’d huffed, flopping unceremoniously onto the bed. The cabin was quiet now. Only the droning hum of the ship and two disjointed sets of breathing. One was soft, gentle, rhythmic. Felix’s. He was sleeping. The other set, Locus’s, wasn’t erratic. It was calm, controlled, like everything else Locus did. He sat cross-legged on the bed, data pad open in front of him. The artificial blue of the screen cast peaked shadows across his face. He was studying the layout of Chorus, the location of each of the temples, of every city, any strategic locations. He couldn’t sleep. There were so many things on his mind, most of them were nervous thoughts worming into his head because of the late hour and the silence. Felix stirred next to him. Out of courtesy, Locus turned off the datapad. Felix groaned, rolled over. “Mmf…” he murmured, wrapping an arm around Locus’s midsection, “You awake, Lo?”  
“Yeah,” Locus’s baritone rumbled through the cabin.  
“Should go to bed. Not good to be up so late.” Felix pressed his head into Locus’s back. His fingers laced together in front of Locus’s stomach. “You haven’t been sleeping well lately.”  
“No, too many things on my mind.”  
“Wanna talk about it?”  
“Not really.”  
“That’s okay.” Felix gently pulled away from Locus and tipped his head towards him. Their lips met softly, tenderly. Felix’s lips were always soft. He used lip balm or something. Locus could taste it sometimes during the day. It was gone now. Locus felt himself relax a little. Felix pulled away and Locus gently stroked his cheek with his thumb.  
“You should sleep, Felix.” His voice was soft.  
“Only if you do.”  
Locus shook his head, but a smile curled his lips.  
“I’ll try.” He wrapped Felix in his arms, the other nestling into the embrace, and closed his eye, letting the warm weight of Felix in his arms lull him to sleep.


End file.
